


Difunta

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Horror, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pocas historias de terror involucran a bebés en ellas. Y de tan solo pensarlo era profundamente escalofriante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difunta

El débil crepitar del fuego que lentamente se consumía en la vieja chimenea de la mansión creaba fantasmagóricas formas. El rostro de cada uno lucía sombrío. Un siniestro silencio se apoderó de los jóvenes quienes sentados despreocupadamente en los sillones, eran ajenos a la historia que se contaba. Salvo por uno quien, muy callado, se refugió en sí mismo, encogiendo las piernas y abrazándolas como si así evitase el patético temblor de las mismas.

—Ya, Hyoga... —suplicó el Santo de Pegasus.

¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? ¿Quién hubiera imaginado al Santo de Athena mas aguerrido temblando de pavor por una simple historia?

 _Los fantasmas no existen_ , le habían dicho como consuelo millones de veces.

—Yo tengo otra historia —dijo Shun acercándose más al grupo.  
—Ya es tarde —Ikki observó con algo de recelo el reloj de pulsera, pero desde ya no con intenciones de boicotear a su propio hermano.  
—Bueno, yo iré a acostarme —avisó Shiryu. Aburrido por cuentos infantiles ya no veía razón para permanecer allí.  
—Son unos aburridos —bromeó Hyoga, consiguiendo que todos prestaran atención a la última historia de la noche.

Era una tradición para ellos, después de la cena, cuando la Mansión se sumía en el silencio y la oscuridad parcial, sentarse en los sillones iluminados solo por las luces de la chimenea. No siempre contaban historias de terror, no siempre se reunían allí, pero esa noche en particular había surgido como una burla del destino. Burla para el más pequeño de los Kido quien aun seguía temblando de pavor en el sillón de un cuerpo, lo suficientemente cerca de la única luz en ese enorme lugar.

—Escuchen —pidió con calma—, a mí esta historia siempre me ha llamado la atención —Andrómeda volvió su relato un poco más serio, no solo con la mirada sino también con el tono de voz que lejos intentaba provocar miedo, sino más bien narrar una sencilla historia—. Me la contó mi maestro —continuó—; en su país es una historia muy conocida y hasta inclusive hay muchos que creen en ella...

Eso fue suficiente para que Seiya se hundiera aun más en el sillón de ser posible.

—Es la historia de una madre y su bebé —las palabras que soltó consiguieron atraer la atención de todos, hasta de su incrédulo hermano.

Pocas historias de terror involucran a bebés en ellas. Y de tan solo pensarlo era profundamente escalofriante.

—Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos años hubo un accidente en un camino poco transitado, una familia iba en un coche cuando volcó en la carretera —se aclaró la voz—. Era un camino muy alejado de los pueblos y algo olvidado. El hombre murió en el acto...  
—¿Qué sucedió con el bebé? —preguntó Seiya hablando apenas con un hilillo de voz.  
—Espera, voy por partes —se quejó—, porque eso es lo asombroso. La mujer rezó todos los días pidiendo ayuda, rogando al cielo que alguien, quien fuera, pasara por allí —dejó de mirar a Seiya para dirigirse a otro de sus hermanos—. Supo con el correr de las horas que su bebé de meses tendría pocas probabilidades de vivir, y ella... estaba muy mal herida. La única opción que tuvo fue darle el pecho para que su hijo no muriera de sed ni de hambre —se produjo una pausa que fue interrumpida por el crepitar de la leña.

Ahora si todos prestaban entera atención al relato, por lo cruel y hasta por lo real. ¿Quién dijo que eso nunca pudo haber pasado? Era probable, vaya que sí, pero ¿cuál era el punto de la historia? 

Volviendo a retomar las riendas, continuó intentando recrear en la mente las mismas palabras que había utilizado su maestro cuando años atrás le había relatado esa historia.

—Ella finalmente murió de sed cuando los encontraron dos semanas después. Sobrevivió casi una semana sin beber y sin comer, atrapada por los hierros del coche y gravemente herida... —todos sabían que eso era imposible, una persona muere de sed a los tres días, como mucho—. Sobrevivió solo para darle la vida a su hijo. Niño que logró salir sano y salvo de ese accidente, gracias a la leche de su madre. Madre que aun después de muerta siguió dándole el pecho.  
—Eso es... ¡Horrible! —se espantó el Pegasus, morir de sed era algo espeluznante para él.  
—Lo que debe haber sufrido esa mujer, lo que debe haber padecido —agregó el Cisne, pensativo.  
—Pero... —Ikki terció burlona sonrisa—¿Cuál es el punto de la historia, hermanito?  
—Dicen que esta mujer nunca ha dejado el camino —asintió— aun después de muerta —siguió adelante incluso ante la cara de pavor del Pegasus—. Es un alma en pena, que camina errante por los caminos deshabitados, lo raro es que nunca se supo si era un espíritu bueno o maligno.  
—¿Por qué? —ahora hasta a Shiryu le había picado la curiosidad.  
—Pues... porque supuestamente está en los caminos para alertarle a los viajeros de posibles accidentes. Dicen que si ella aparece es porque augura un terrible accidente en ese lugar, pero no saben si en realidad ella se les aparece a los conductores para alertarlos, o bien para vengarse...  
—¿Para vengarse?  
—Sí —alzó los hombros—, por nunca haberla ido a buscar, por no haber recibido esa ayuda. Pero, eso está en cada uno. Digo: creer si es mala o buena —especificó—, lo cierto es que muchos aseguran haberla visto en accidentes catastróficos, y muchos aseguran que gracias a ella han evitado morir en ellos, mientras que son otros los que aseguran que ella fue la causante de esas catástrofes.  
—Nunca había escuchado esa historia —confesó el ruso luego de un profundo silencio.  
—En el país de origen de mi maestro, es común que los camioneros dejen botellas de todos los tamaños y de todos los colores cargadas de agua en medio del camino —continuó para dar el broche final a su relato.  
—¿Y eso porque? —se extrañó Seiya.  
—Es una especie de ofrenda, debido a que ella murió de sed, en los caminos siempre le dejan botellas cargadas de agua, así se aseguran que los proteja en caso de un accidente —sonrió—. Muchos camioneros le rinden culto y creen en ella porque la han visto con sus propios ojos —trató de hacer memoria—. La llaman la Difunta... la Difunta Correa.  
—Y entonces ella ¿es mala o buena? —ese punto no le había quedado claro al Pegasus.  
—No se sabe, y en sí eso mucho no importa —cerró los ojos por un breve intervalo—. Pues si ella aparece ten por seguro que algo terrible ocurrirá pronto, y si tú la viste, estarás involucrado en ese accidente...  
—Ikki —el Pegasus palideció—tú mañana tienes que salir de viaje.  
—Ponny... —dijo entre dientes—son solo cuentos.  
—Por eso lo conté —se apuró a aclarar—Me acordé de ese relato, había quedado dormido en mi cabeza por mucho tiempo... No sé por qué me acordé ahora, supongo que porque mañana sales.  
—Pero la Difunta es de otro país...  
—Es un espíritu, Hyoga —contradijo Seiya aterrado—; los espíritus dejan de tener idioma o nacionalidad.  
—De hecho hay varias versiones de la Difunta Correa —acotó Andrómeda—. En varios países se la ha visto y aunque cambia un poco, el relato siempre es el mismo.  
—¿Y tú crees en eso? —Preguntó Shiryu con curiosidad.  
—¿En la Difunta? —Al recibir el asentimiento de su amigo, respondió—Pues... mi maestro cuando me lo contó, me aseguró que existía. Él si creía en ella porque cuando era chico y viajaba con su tío, ella se les apareció. Me dijo que nunca, pero nunca le niegue transporte, porque se enojará y algo malo sucederá.  
—¡Pero ni loco la dejo subir a mi auto si me la cruzo! —exclamó con firmeza.  
—No, Seiya —contradijo Shun—; ella murió porque no recibió ayuda a tiempo y su hijo por poco más muere también. Si le niegas transporte es como volver a abandonarla.  
—Pero no es mi culpa que se haya muerto hace cien años o doscientos, o veinte. Yo no la dejé en ese camino abandonada.  
—No, pero ¿lo volverías a hacer?  
—Ya, niños —silenció Ikki—; olviden la historia, es hora de dormir —poniéndose de pie finalizó—: Dejen a la difunta en paz.  
—Uy —bromeó Hyoga mirando al Pegasus—Mañana Ikki parte de viaje... y quizás no regrese ¡Nunca!  
—Eso es lo que tú quisieras, ganso —susurró el Phoenix.  
—¡Hyoga! ¡No seas cruel! —Seiya se tomó la cabeza, tapándose los oídos y aterrado con esa idea.

Finalmente todos subieron las escaleras dispuestos a irse a dormir, a pesar de que uno de ellos veía esa posibilidad como muy lejana. Aunque suplicó de rodillas nadie quiso dormir con Seiya "¡Qué ya eres grande!". Era una de las cosas que le decían "¡Has peleado con Dioses y le tienes miedo a una muerta!". “Pero ¡Está muerta!” Era su respuesta.

***

Al otro día, apenas despuntó el sol, Ikki preparó todo para su viaje, desde Tokyo hasta Yamaguchi tendría un día y medio de viaje, contando las paradas para comer y descansar. Su hermano se levantó con él para ayudarlo a preparar las cosas, mientras Ikki ponía a punto el coche. Sorpresivamente Seiya también despertó, tan solo para despedir con cara de horror a su amigo, casi hermano.

—Ya, Seiya —Sonrió el Phoenix y rara a vez lo hacía con tanta sinceridad—; son solo cuentos.  
—Ten cuidado con la Difunta —fue lo único que dijo y volvió a la cama.

Shun saludó a su hermano e imitó al Pegasus, se adentró a la Mansión y subió las escaleras dispuesto a descansar lo que quedaba de la mañana.

El sol lentamente aparecía con todo su fulgor, el Phoenix una vez fuera de los terrenos de la mansión prendió la radio para escuchar el clima:

— _Hoy, en Tokyo, la máxima 26, la mínima 18. Será un día espectacular en todo Japón. Cielo despejado, por la noche luna llena._  
Inconforme con el hallazgo sintonizó otra radio en donde pasaban música y relajándose lo necesario en el asiento tomó la carretera. Paró una sola vez en un parador para ir al baño y comer algo, quiso hacer la menos paradas posibles pues, aunque iba con tiempo a esa entrevista laboral, no quiso perder mucho frenando a cada rato.

Con suerte, si sus cálculos no le fallaban, a la mañana apenas despuntase el sol ya estaría en Yamaguchi, tiempo suficiente para buscarse un hotel, descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

Cuando el sol comenzaba a ocultarse buscó el celular para hacer la llamada obligatoria a su hermano.

—Hermano —se escuchó el reproche del otro lado—, hasta que te acuerdas de nosotros.  
—No me regañes, Shun, apenas un par de horas me fui. No tengo mucha batería, solo llamaba para decirte que todo está bien y que mañana apenas encuentre un teléfono te vuelvo a llamar. Dudo que lo haga des-

Pero el Phoenix no pudo completar la frase: "Dudo que lo haga desde el celular" porque justamente había "muerto". Notó que ya era necesario prender las luces delanteras y traseras y aminorar la marcha, apagó la radio cuando esta comenzó a hacer ruido indicándole que sería imposible sintonizar algo, comenzaba a acercarse a la zona más deshabitada de todo Japón y una tonta idea vino a su mente. 

¿Por qué justo en ese momento venia a recordar cuento tan infantil? 

Quizás porque a pocos metros la Difunta lo esperaba con ansias.

…

Sintió una leve incomodidad, como si unos ojos lo estuviesen observando desde la espalda.

A veces es común sentir que algo o alguien nos observa desde atrás y, cuando volteamos, nos sentimos estúpidos al descubrir que no hay nada; pero ¿qué pasaría si al voltear encontráramos algo al final? ¿Y lo menos imaginado?

Ikki no lo encontró detrás, sino adelante, a final del camino donde se bifurcaba para Yamaguchi. Justo del lado derecho una dama le hacía señas.

Una dama...  
Sola...  
En la carretera...  
De noche...

Ikki tragó grueso y desajustó el primer botón de la camisa, pensó en pasar de largo a la mujer cuyo aspecto le recordaba lejanamente al de Pandora, pero no pudo... era una dama, estaba sola en el camino, de noche, a merced de animales salvajes y psicópatas. Definitivamente no podía dejarla allí. 

Aminoró la marcha del coche y espió por el espejo retrovisor para ver como esa mujer lentamente se acercaba al auto. Una gota de sudor le recorrió la frente. ¿Por qué esas cosas tenían que pasarle justo a él? Justo a él, quien no creía en fantasmas y en cuentos de hadas.

La mujer solo bajó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y subió al auto. La luna ofrecía una luz cuasi perfecta que lo iluminaba todo, el extenso bosque que a su izquierda y derecha se alzaba imponente.

Ikki emprendió la marcha con esa dama sentada en el asiento del acompañante. Ni fuerzas tuvo para girar el cuello y mirarla, muchos menos para dirigirle la palabra. _¡Pero vamos! Tú no crees en fantasma._

—Es... peligrosa la carretera para una mujer.  
—Vivo aquí —respondió ella secamente, sin dejar de mirar por la ventanilla.  
—¿Aquí?  
—Sí.

Mucha gente vivía en el bosque y a decir verdad aquello era cien por cien creíble. _¿Ves, Phoenix? No es un fantasma, deja de llenar tu cabeza con tontas ideas, eres un Santo de Athena, compórtate como tal._

—¿Hacia dónde va? —preguntó con cierta dificultad para hablar.  
—Hasta el final —volvió a responder con aspereza.  
—¿Hasta... el final? —aún no se atrevía a mirar a su acompañante.  
—Sí —aclaró—; hasta el final del camino.  
—Oh, sí, claro —rió tontamente—; el final del camino...

Lo que siguió del viaje fue algo tragicómico, ambos se ignoraban mutuamente, pero a diferencia de la dama que lucía muy tranquila, Ikki temblaba en el asiento y transpiraba copiosamente, abochornado con la idea, con la tonta idea de que... 

¡Los fantasmas no existen!

¿No existen?

Llegaron al final del camino y la dama señaló al frente con el dedo antes de hablar.

—Déjeme aquí. Ya regreso.  
—¿A-Aquí? —Titubeó observando el panorama tan desolado. Ni una casa, ni una casilla, ni establo, nada, absolutamente nada. O bueno, el bosque solamente.

Sin responderle la mujer bajó del coche. Sí, como lo haría cualquier persona, porque eso era lo que era: un ser humano, siniestro, extraño pero ¿acaso no los hay? Abundan personas así.

Ikki observó extrañado el proceder de la dama, quien con paso lento se adentraba al bosque perdiéndose en el denso follaje.

—Está loca —exclamó el Phoenix y encendió el motor para acelerar con brusquedad y escapar de ese lugar.

Era simplemente una loca. ¿Qué había ido a hacer allí? ¿Qué había ido a buscar? _Loca, loca, loca._

Eso se repetía incesantemente para calmarse.

Loca...

Ikki olvidó un detalle muy importante. La dama le había dicho "Ya regreso". Inevitablemente, como todo hombre que era, la culpa empezó a mellarlo por dentro. Loca o no, la había dejado abandonada en medio de la nada, al final, había cedido transportarla para luego dejarla, era casi lo mismo, como si nunca la hubiese recogido.

Pero no hizo falta lamentarse demasiado, pues al final del camino, al costado de la ruta cuatro, la misma dama se encontraba de pie esperándolo pacientemente.

¿Cómo _carajo_ había hecho para adelantarse tanto? El Phoenix no lo dudó, aceleró y la dejó plantada. ¡Ahora sí que ni loco la subía al coche! Pero el llanto desgarrador de un bebé le hizo cambiar de parecer.

Un bebé lloraba…  
Desconsoladamente…  
Podía escucharlo…  
Podía sentirlo en el corazón…  
Y podía _llorarlo_ también.  
Pero ¿dónde estaba ese bebé?

El Phoenix espió por el espejo retrovisor para cerciorarse de que había dejado lo suficientemente lejos a la dama extraña, llevándose una espeluznante sorpresa.

En la parte trasera del coche estaba la mujer, no lo miraba, simplemente lo ignoraba; pero allí estaba, sentada y con la mirada perdida.

El Phoenix guió su mirada petrificada al frente tratando de tranquilizarse, pero todo intento era en vano, sus manos temblaban sobre el volante. Volvió a espiar y notó que ya no había nadie en su coche.

¿Una ilusión?  
¿Alguien estaba jugando con él?  
¿Alguien le estaba haciendo ver esas cosas?

Solo un Santo podía crear esas ilusiones tan reales, aparte de él, desde ya. Ikki se sintió preso de su propio puño fantasma, en una pesadilla sin retorno, en el más obscuro de los infiernos.

¡Quería despertar! El valeroso Santo del Phoenix estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Cuando lo que vio, frente al coche, transformó su vida para siempre. La misma dama, "la loca del bosque", estaba de pie en mitad del camino, con un bebé en brazos.

Una madre y su hijo en medio de la carretera...

Fue un segundo en donde, por reflejo, intentó esquivarlos, el coche comenzó a dar tumbos hasta que frenó su loco virar cuando se estrelló de lleno contra un enorme roble plantado varios metros a la izquierda.

Todo se volvió intensamente negro.

Silencio.

Pesadez en sus piernas.

Supo que estaba atrapado por los hierros del coche, encerrado en esa cárcel de metal, en medio de una carretera desolada, en donde había pocas probabilidades de que alguien pasara por allí y viera ese accidente.

¿Lo último que vio Ikki?

Un largo vestido de luto, tan similar al de Pandora. Alguien se encontraba parado al costado del coche, observando su triste destino.

Él la había dejado abandonada...  
Él no la había querido llevar...  
Ella solo quiso transporte...  
Ella solo quiso ayuda...

…

El Phoenix despertó seis meses después en un hospital. Había sido el único sobreviviente en un accidente de gran magnitud. ¿Las razones? Todos decían que ser Santo tenía sus méritos, sin embargo en su interior creía en otra razón.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: S.S es de Kurumada =)


End file.
